


Betrayal

by magicraindrop



Series: Ninjago Angst Week [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Battle, Betrayal, Day 1, Ninjago, Ninjago Angst Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicraindrop/pseuds/magicraindrop
Summary: This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 1 Betrayal(also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 1 Betrayal
> 
> (also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)

Another punch hit him. He lifted his arms to protect himself, having lost his sword early in the fight. His vision became blurry. He gathered his last remaining strength to shoot a ball of fire at one of his attackers. But it was useless against them. Nothing could slow them down. 

It felt like his powers were leaving his body. His movements were fast but uncontrolled. With every turn, his eyes scanned the area but all he could see were his friends, lying on the ground, beaten up, injured and barely breathing. He was the only one left standing. 

Lights seemed to flicker all around him and he felt the heat of an explosion too close to them. He was their last chance, he had to do something, take them to safety. But with his next step forward he fell, too. His knees gave in, the exhaustion becoming too much to handle. His head hit the hard ground. He fought the darkness that was creeping up on him, trying to pull him in. But he was so weak. 

He heard footsteps coming closer to where he was, shaking with fear. The person kneeled down next to him, gripped his hair and made him look up. Green invaded his vision and he blinked. Blood dripped down his forehead as he could finally see clearly. 

“Lloyd…?” His voice was raw, he almost didn’t recognize it himself. 

“Thought you’d never give up.” Lloyd grinned down at him, an easy smile on his face. “You’re a good fighter.” 

There was a pause and Kai tried to focus on the reality. 

“What do you say to my army? Pretty amazing, huh?” 

“You…” He managed to croak, emotions taking over as he realized what had happened. 

“Me.” 

“…betrayed us…” 

“True. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have a city to rule.” 

“Lloyd…” Kai tried to scream at him, to punch him but the only things he could feel were pain and a tear running down his face. A last hit to his head made his world disappear in darkness.


End file.
